


MARRY ME AGAIN, EGGS

by lila_luscious1



Series: STATION 19 MARRIAGE DRABBLES [3]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Couple Feels, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Let's Get Married AGAIN, Married Couple, Renews Vows, True Love, couples
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Lucas suggests that he and Vic renew their marriage vows-just SIX MONTHS after getting married(vicley drabble, AU since in shondaworld Lucas died before they could marry)
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Series: STATION 19 MARRIAGE DRABBLES [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573246
Comments: 18
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [StaceyGray11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts), [Mangobutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangobutterfly/gifts), [Alynnroe89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts).



Setting down his coffee mug, Lucas Ripley says, "Eggs...you and the baby are fine? You tossed and turned most of the night."

"Yes, Love. Hormones, probably."

"As long as you feel well enough to go in..."

"There's a school tour during the late morning; Cap said that I can leave at 1400, if I need to."

"Hey...let's get married again."

"Again...do we even have six months in?

'That's me...Mr. Unconventional."

"Don't you mean Mr. By The Book?," Vic laughs.

"Let's do it."

"You talked me into it."

Lucas is a little skeptical: "Just like that. humm?"

"Who wouldn't leap at the opportunity to mary YOU multiple times!" she giggles?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plans to renew their vows are moving forward  
> 

Over coffee, Lucas offers to share his short list of vows for their renewal of vows with Vic, who is eager to hear them:

I promise to provide that EGGY thing on demand, as demanded

I'll use my own Airpods, though as I understand it, what's yours is mine

I'll only watch Seahawks games on Sunday afternoons during the NFL season, and the Mariners during baseball season.

I take you as my wife, my lover, the mother of my children 'til death do us part-as long as you agree to stay away from home at least once a month:  
that's it for now.

An excited Vic says "Now ME!"

I promise to eat-nay, DEVOUR!- each and every EGGY thing that I'm provided

I promise to keep my Airpods in a super-secret location so that you aren't tempted to poach them-you have COPIUS earwax!

I will provide you two children minimum, though I reserve the right to provide a third if one of the first two isn't a girl.

I promise to model my new clothes or shoes for you only during commercial breaks of a Seahawks or Mariners, games exceptions of course  
for lingerie.

I promise to love and cherish you as much as I do our dog.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Ripley and Sullivan spar, Vic, Jennifer and Andy shop, with wine after  
> (they're joined by Maya and Carina).  
> 

In Ripley's basement Robert Sullivan snaps his best friend and boss' head back with a jab; slips one punch and is unable to duck a solid left  
cross, knocking his mouthguard out. After replacing it he returns the favor, sending Lucas' mouthguard flying. The two go back and forth for  
ten more sweat-filled minutes until Jennifer Ripley calls down the stairs: "Hoy, Gladiators! Vic, Andrea and I are leaving for the shops...lunch is  
in the oven."

'"Cheers!" The Fire Chief calls back, after swigging a large glut of water. To Sully he says "Wash up and eat?" The taller man nods and grabs his sports  
bag which he carries into the basement shower. Both men emerge from their clean-up refreshed and ready to eat. Jennifer's pea and ham soup, John Dory  
fillets (a white, meaty salt-water fish) with fries, and a gallon of iced tea with lemon are completely devoured by the men-down to the last bite. They top  
off the meal with bottles of Victoria Bitter© brews in front of the TV.

"Does this make # four, or is it still _THREE_ ?" Robert asked lazily.

"Counts as # three, still" Lucas grinned. "Twice to the same woman counts as one."

"Hey-Eva's in the area. She was by HQ, cozying up to Natrasha: Hendrix' AA?"

"Tell me you're just fucking with me, Sul!", Ripley pleads. "WAIT-when did you find this out?"

"This morning. I did some checking around before I brought it to you-HEY-(he holds his palms up) I didn't wanna ruin the day. But we need to figure  
out steps, Luc."

"Someone has to warn her off-SULLY!"

"I've got you, Brother. I'll handle it."

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

After lunch (Andy's 'treat'); the three women's next stop is a lingerie boutique where Vic tries on and selects several pieces, Jen's 'treat.'. Jen tells them  
that her sisters Beth and Meg are due in the day before the vows-renewal ceremony. Mark, their brother, can't make it this time. "Vic receives a text  
announcing that a package has been delivered to her and Lucas' home from a Mark. A. Ripley. Jen quickly dials her brother's telephone: "Marky! Yes,  
Mate, the package was delivered...TES, YES, today...here-here's Victoria-she wants to thank you..." she passes her device to her Sister In Law.

"Mark! Yes, thank you!"...

/

At a she'she' wine bar, the trio are joined by Maya Bishop and Carina DeLuca. Vic tries to buy the first round and is shouted down by the others.  
'It's wonderful that the two of you are doing this; I was not here for the first ceremony, and I'm very honored that you are including me this time,  
Victoria" Carina says. "You must be very excited./

Vic confirmed that observation. "More than a year later I'm just as excited as the first time.. Lucas is really wonderful. and I don't say that only because  
his sister is here!"/

Everyone has a good laugh. Maya pays for the second round. "You're a LIEUTENANT now, Maya?", Jen asked, impressed. You were un-ranked the first  
time, right?"/

"Right", says Maya, proudly. "The Chief, I mean your brother has been a great help to me-both as mentor and role model...ALSO, not only because you're  
here do I say that!"/

"Jen knows Robert from when he first met Ripley", Andy interjects. "I've already asked, but for those who don't know why exactly did the two of you  
never date?"/

Jen grins. "he and Luc would have been fighting every day!" Once the laughter abates, she asks "And how are the two of you coming along, Andy?"  
I hear that a miniature Battalion Chief is in the making."/

"Yes! I'll fit in my Maid Of Honor dress...I'm not due for another eight months."/

Another hour and they decide that Andy (who didn't inbibe0 will drive Jen's rental, and Carina will drive her and Maya's car back to the Ripley's.../


End file.
